1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a workbench, and more particularly to a movable workbench including a floor engaging device that may be easily and quickly adjusted or operated by the users for actuating or operating the wheels simultaneously and for quickly elevating and disengaging or separating the wheels from the ground or the supporting surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical workbenches, circular saws, table saws, or other power machines or machine tools comprise a work table for supporting the circular saws, the table saws, or other power tools that are provided for working or machining the work pieces.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,068,550 to Gray et al. discloses one of the typical foldable benches for a portable hand-held circular saw comprising four floor engaging extremities attached to the four corners of the work table for engaging with the ground or the supporting surface and for adjustably supporting the work table in a level or horizontal status.
However, no rollers or wheels may be provided for moving the work tables of the typical foldable benches which carry or support the heavy circular saws, the table saws, or the heavy power tools such that additional elevating and moving facilities are required to be prepared and operated to elevate and disengage or separate the work table of the typical foldable benches from the ground or the supporting surface and then to move the work table of the typical foldable benches. In addition, it is time consuming to rotate the four floor engaging extremities.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,159,821 to Hickman discloses another typical collapsible dual-height workbench also comprising four adjustable feet attached to the four corners of the workbench and each having a rubber foot for engaging with the ground or the supporting surface and for adjustably supporting the workbench in a level or horizontal status.
However, similarly, no rollers or wheels may be provided for moving the typical workbench such that additional elevating and moving facilities are also required to be prepared and operated to elevate and disengage or separate the typical workbench from the ground or the supporting surface and then to move the work table of the typical workbench. In addition, it is time consuming to rotate the four floor engaging extremities.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,161,974 to Patterson discloses a further typical power tool comprising two pairs of foldable legs for engaging with the ground or the supporting surface, and an additional leg is further provided and having an adjustable swivel glide for adjusting and leveling the typical power tool.
However, similarly, no rollers or wheels may be provided for moving the typical power tool such that additional elevating and moving facilities are also required to be prepared and operated to move the typical power tool.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional power machines or workbenches.